all the same
by saku-bonita
Summary: un grupito de chicos y chcias llega a el internado stelar...todos creen sexy a los recien llegados...y a edward le gusta la "amiga" de su compañero...todo comienza por un juego de beisbol
1. Chapter 1

historia nueva espero que les guste...

cancion recomendada hoy- Muse - Supermassive Black Hole

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward pov

Nos encontrábamos animando a las chicas, ya que en el internado stelar existía un equipo de béisbol femenino, que estaba formado por, tanya, mi hermana alice, mi cuñada rosalie, jane, Jessica, Ángela, victoria y otras chicas… aun que no recuerdos sus nombres. Vimos a las chicas salir del camerino, era imposible que perdiéramos, ya que nuestro colegio es el campeón, además que el otro colegio era nuevo, llevaba 1 año en el deporte pero nunca había competido. Fue cuando vimos entrar a las otras chicas, dios estaban fantásticas, había una castaña tremenda, una pelinegra de miedo y muchas chicas de fabula…pero habían dos que me llamaron la atención, ya que todas llevaban shorts cortos, muy cortos, a cuadros negros con plomos, pero los de ellas dos, eran un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, y los tenían en las caderas, es decir se veía su ropa interior, la de la muchacha guapa era amarilla, y la de la castaña hermosa era de color rojo, sus poleras ( de todo el equipo ) eran negras ajustadas…las capitanas se acercaron y se saludaron…el juego comienza

Rosalie pov

Cuando me acerque a la capitana del otro equipo, sentí miedo, en realidad tenia mucha presencia- rosalie hale

Bella swan…suerte- la chica llevaba sus shorts sobre la rodilla y lo tenía en las caderas, la chica era en realidad hermosa, si fuera lesbiana me la tiro, pero no jaja…la chica se coloco en el lugar del bateador, y golpeo el bate con los dedos ( a lo jasper), el juego comenzó…

Alice pov

Bien esta chica da miedo, pero que mas da, nadie detiene mis lanzamientos, me prepare y lancé la bola, me impresiono, la golpeo de primera y la pelota salio volando, la chica se echo a correr y vi como tanya intentaba atraparla pero la pelota cayo al suelo, y la chica ya iba en la tercera base- tanya lánzasela a ross- asi lo hizo pero era tarde la chica ya había echo la carrera…esto estaba mal

Edward pov

Dios esa chica si que era rápida, además de preciosa, bien ella iba estar si o si en mi cama, gimiendo mi nombre

¡Bella te amamos! – vi la barra que apoyaba al otro equipo, asi que así se llamaba, jaja, esto será fácil

mi vida te esero hoy en mi cama- dijo un chico rubio, a lo que vi que ella le mandaba un beso, y le gritaba

en tu cama estare encanto- dijo sonriente, el tipo se sento y susurro

como amo a esta chica...- bien eso me molesto, la tendria en mi cama aun que tenga que asar pencima tuyo amigo....

Rosalie pov

Estamos recién empezando y ya nos dieron una carrera, tengo un mal presentimiento, paso otra bateadora, escuche decir a bella- vamos leah- así que así se llamaba, vi como alice se preparaba, lanzo la bola y…strike uno, esta no era tan buena como la otra, al parecer leah leyó mis pensamientos ya que me negó y sonrió, alice lanzo y leah golpeo la pelota y se echo a correr al igual que bella, la pelota volvió a caer pero esta vez fue culpa de jess, quien la agarro y la lanzo, justo cuando jane la agarro, leah se lanzo al suelo tocando base, nuestro esfuerzo no sirvió de nada, y asi se fue el partido lo perdimos

alice pov

perdimos, perdimos, no...es imposible, vi a esa chica sonreir, esa leah, me cayo mal, le saque la lengua...me dieron ganas de llorar...corri lo mas rapido y fui donde jasper, quien me esperaba con los brazos abiertos

Edward pov

Perdimos, no puedo creerlo, en realidad nadie podía creerlo, si no hubiese sido por esas dos habríamos ganado, ya que nuestro equipo jugo bien pero las otras dos eran como las armadoras, en el voley…vi como todos se iban desilusionados, emmett abrazo a una ross desconsolada y jasper a una alice desilusionada

Fue mi culpa, lance muy suave…-decia llorando, vi a nuestro equipo… estaba mal

Disculpa- escuche una voz a campanilla

Si – dijo blondy

Jugaron bien- la chica sonrió

Gracias bella, tu también- se dieron la mano

Eh chicas no se estresen- llego otra chica- nadie puede con la rapidez de leah- dijo ella orgullosa de su velocidad

ni con la bola curva de bella- dijo mi ricura

oh, creo que podemos manejar eso- dijo jasper

ooooh...no sera ningun problema- dijo emmett, todos reimos, menos alice y rosalie que golpearon a sus novios con el codo

no vuelvas a decir eso frente a mi, emmett- dijo muy enojada

pero si solo era una broma ross, mi bebe- dijo casi a rastras

jasper, si dicen eso de nuevo sera la ultima vez que me veras a tu lado entendiste

dios, me volvi ciego...-dijo jasper para calmar el ambiente, volvimos a reir

pero bueno fue un placer conocerlas chicas- dijo sonriendo, entonces sus ojos se encontraron con jake- oh bella me esperas un segundo tengo que irme al camarín- dijo mirando a jake, este sonrió

Bueno leah, SUERTE en el camarín

Ella se fue riendo, cuando estuvo lejos grito- eh tú el chico moreno me muestras el camino

Claro chiquita- ambos se fueron riendo

Dios es que nunca cambia…-dijo la belleza

ahora si, hola bella, soy alice- dijo mi pequeño duende

Hola- dijo sonriendo- y ustedes deben ser, jasper- apunto al rubio- tu emmett- apunto al oso- y tu eres edward ¿no?

Si mi dama, edward cullen para servirle- dije de modo seductor

Jaja gracias pero…no- se despidió de todos con un beso en la mejilla pero yo le corrí la cara, aun que nadie lo noto, sentí su mano en mi bolsillo, seguido se fue…espere unos minutos e hice sonar mi celular

Alo…si enseguida voy- dije nervioso

¿ que ocurre edward? – pregunto alice asustada por mi cara

Era tanya debo irme- me fui corriendo, y cuando los perdí comencé a caminar, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y vi una nota decia su numero…

Habían pasado semanas, en las que la llame pero nada, hasta que un día, el director nos hizo juntarnos…todo el internado se encontraba ahí

Bien alumnos como saben perdimos el juego de béisbol, pero chicas no se desilusionen, jugaron bien y queria felicitarlas, bueno, los llame para decirles que durante todo el año tendremos unas visitas…

Otra vez esos de la supervisión- grito emmett

No joven emmett, son jóvenes, en realidad son 4 alumnos el internado que nos gano- todos quedamos en shock- se quedan y estudiaran con vosotros durante lo que queda del año, es decir estarán en su equipo…chicos pueden pasar- vimos pasar a 2 hombres, uno de cabellos rubios, con buen pinta, musculoso y ojos azules- el es james- todas las chicas gritaron y eso me molesto, el otro era un chico de cabellos claros sin llegar a rubio- el es alec- las chicas se derritieron, después llegaron las dos bellezas, leah llevaba unas bermudas a cuadros blancos, muy ajustados, y un top negro, de la nada observe a Jacob, quien estaba babeando, pero mis ojos repararon en una persona… bella llevaba un top negro muy ajustados, y unos shorts parecidos a los del juego pero de color azul oscuro, dios que se veía sexy, el top resaltaba las curvas que tenia…si definitivamente soñare mas de una noche con ella, y no serán cosas buenas, eso esta claro…

" ahora recuerdo...me encanta verla correr y que las gotas de sudor se pierdan en sus pechos, ella va a ser mia si o si"

------------------------------------------------

cortito pero el otro viene fuerte

comenten por fa


	2. Chapter 2

ola

espero que les guste, mmmm eso

comenten

cancion recomenda- umbrella- de vanilla ski ( la cancion es de rihana pero la cantan etos tipos, me encanta)

aun que no tiene nada que ver con el cap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien chicos, vayan todos a sus habitaciones, esperen allí, para ver con quien quedo cada uno- Todos nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, cuando escuche

No James, no te quiero dejar- Escuche la voz de ¿ Bella?

Ay dios no me pongas esa cara, que me matas- Escuche un golpe en la puerta, como si se estuviesen apoyando en ella- Me arrepiento ¿es necesario que me dejes?

James…- …gimió

Bella… ¿con quien voy a pasar las noches?- susurro, ahora el gemía

Espero que con nadie…jaja ya es hora James, tenemos que arreglarnos para entrenar…sin compromisos- Escuche gemidos por parte de ambos

Adiós Bella, si lo se-Ya se quien era mi compañero…y no, no era Bella, vi como el muchacho entro- Aun que me gustaría que fuéramos mas- Lo escuche susurrar- hola- Me dijo

Hola…linda novia

Que más quisiera yo- Dijo triste

¿A que te refieres?- Pregunte extrañado

Amigos con derecho a rose…oh disculpa, James Carter, un gusto- Me estiro la mano

Edward cullen, creo que nos llevaremos bien- Dije mientras le correspondía

Si…hey ¿haces deporte?

Juego béisbol- Dije orgulloso- Y ¿tu?

También…por cierto… ¿hoy ay practica?

Si… ¿serás del equipo?- Pregunte

Ya soy del equipo- Nos arreglamos y nos fuimos, este tipo me caía bien

Llegamos y vimos a las chicas, vi a bella acercarse y besar a James- Hola James

No sabes cuanto te extrañe…- La beso

Solo fueron un par de minutos, cariño- Le ronroneó

Fue una eternidad…- El entrenador hizo sonar su pito

Bien jugaremos chicas contra chicos, Swan tu comienzas bateando

Ok- Dijo mi belleza, se giro hacia mi- Hola Edward- Sonrió y se fue corriendo hacia su posición, recién ahora me fijo que llevaba puesto…al igual que Leah, su uniforme de juego

Me tiene loco- Dijo James quien empezó a caminar

A mi igual – Susurre…la practica empezó y vi a Bella batear con mucha fuerza y se echo a correr, dios se veía sexy corriendo, vi que Jasper recogía la pelota y me la lanzaba a la tercera base, pero justo cuando la tome, Bella se tiro al suelo de la base, no logre eliminarla, se levanto con una sonrisa sexy, y se posesionó al lado mió, mientras todos seguían jugando- Te llamé

Lo se jaja estaba ocupa, por cierto hoy me veras en tu cuarto- cuando dijo eso casi me la tiro ay mismo, si hasta Tanya le tiraba onda, y eso me excitaba y mucho, pero no era el único, Jacob tubo que agarrarse la entrepierna cuando Jess comenzó a celebrar que había echo carrera y se cayo "accidentalmente" sobre Leah, entre sus pierna y apunto de besarla, jaja, el y yo tendríamos que cuidarlas de ambos sexos, me fui riendo del entrenamiento, llegue a mi cuarto.

Pasaron las horas y me recosté en mi cama luego de terminar con el entrenamiento, me había recién bañado y James aun no había llegado, entonces recordé " me veras en tu cuarto" mi amigo se acciono, y sentí un dolor brutal en mi entrepierna…escuché como la puerta se abría

James- Jadeo…era la voz de Bella- Estamos cubiertos de tierra

Me gustas así, toda sucia, me excita mas- Abrí la puerta con cuidado para ver como entraban a la habitación de James- Bella eres tan genial

James hazlo, no aguanto mas mmm mas, mas- Escuche como ambos gemían y sentí envidia, yo sufriendo por mi entrepierna y el, gozando

Ah Bella eres tan estrecha, me encantas- Estuvieron así durante horas- Bella no puedo mas…me corro- ¿que lo iba a ser dentro de ella?- ah me encanta

James…eso fue brutal…pero me toca ser mala- sentí que la pared se golpeaba

Mas rápido Bella, mas rápido- Seguro que se la estaba chu… una imagen de ella teniendo sexo conmigo en el campo de béisbol vino, me estremecí- me vengo Bella- Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me acosté y me dormí

Habían pasado dos días y sus noches de sexo no me ayudaban hasta que un día…

James pov

Bella debemos terminar esto- Dije mientras la tocaba y la hacia gemir

¿Por qué?- Dijo mientras se sentaba encima de mi polla, se movía, aun con ropa

Porque…no…me gusta- Dios esta chica no me deja hablar, dios me encanta cuando me besa el cuello, y comienza a bajar y…- Porque no eres mi novia- Ella se detuvo y me molesto

¿Solo porque no quiero ser tu novia?- Dijo enojada

Si, pero terminemos con esto por favor

Claro- Dijo ella, me beso y me saco la ropa, me dejo desnudo, iba a chupar mi polla que estaba bien excitada cuando…

Edward pov

Estaban en el recibidor del cuarto, en el sofá, ella se la iba a chupar pero se detuvo y dijo- Me voy- se fue dejando aun James desconcertado y sin molestar, desnudo. Salí "casualmente" y me comencé a reír, mientras James suspiraba

¿Que hice?...James eres idiota para que cortar una relación tan buena- Se levanto y sentí un llamado por altavoz

A los alumnos que tienen los nuevos visitantes dirigirse a dirección

Todos fuimos y me encontré con: Jacob, Jane y Victoria

Bien chicos rotaremos, ahora, Jacob estarás con Leah- Dios que me toque con Bella- Jane, con Alec-La vi sonreír- Victoria con James, y claro Edward con Bella

Salí corriendo de la sala una vez terminada, y me encontré una escena que no me gusto…vi a Bella y a James en la escalera "hablando"

Basta James, tu terminaste conmigo y las cosas se acaban aquí- Dijo esto y se fue, yo también

Hace una semana que dormíamos en la misma habitación, y siempre que podía la observaba bañarse, pero dios es que con mayor razón despertaba todo manchado, con esas curvas quien no…era viernes y la vi salir, yo aproveche de bañarme, y ya eran las once, el toque de queda había comenzado a las diez, y ella no llegaba.

Espere dos horas- Y decidí darme otra ducha, cuando salí, la vi, tenia unos tragos encimas- Hola Edward, te ves bien asi - Yo solo llevaba una toalla a mi alrededor

Hola bella, tu igual- Ella solo llevaba falda, unas calcetas largas y un top, acerco a mi y me beso…-"Esta bebida…pero que importa"- La levante y ella me rodeo con sus piernas, me dirigí al piano que tenia y la senté, ella sonrió y se deshizo de mi toalla- Espere mucho por esto- Le susurre

Me gustaba que vieras mientras yo y James teníamos sexo- me sorprendió- ¿Yo te gusto?

Demasiado…- Me beso y yo le arranque las bragas, y toda la ropa menos las calcetas, que la hacían ver mas sexy- Tendré buenos recuerdo de mi piano

Mmm, prefiero en el suelo- Asi lo hice la lleve al suelo y la penetre de forma inhumana- Edward mas- La envestía como a nadie, tome uno de sus pechos y lo mordí mientras masajeaba el otro. Me salí de ella, pareció molestarle, me gusto, la bese- Edward ¿por que te sa...- No le deje terminar porque la senté en mi amigo, Dios la hice gritar

Lo siento por no lubricarme- Dije mientras la subía la bajaba, y al hacerla bajar la penetraba mas fuerte, lo que me hacia gemir mas fuerte, yo estaba sentado disfrutando hasta que me dieron ganas de hacerla sufrir mas, por haberme excitado tantas veces en mis sueños y por hacer a mi amigo sufrir, es decir a mi polla, metí un dedo por su entrada, ella gemía doblemente ya que seguía sentada en mi polla, sacaba mi dedo y lo metía de nuevo- Bella eres lo mejor…

Ed…wa…rd- No la dejaba hablar, ya que la penetraba realmente fuerte, metí dos dedos, y dios que estaba buena, cuando se corrió, y metí mis dedos a mi boca, cambiamos de posición, ahora ella estaba en cuatro y yo por detrás, puse mi mayor fuerza y la penetre brutal, la gire y lo hice por delante- Edward- Gemía a cada rato, y yo sentía mi garganta quemarse, ni siquiera los gemidos me salían, nos besamos y la saliva corría, era asquerosamente delicioso, hasta que no pude mas y me corrí…dentro de ella y sin condón

Con mucho cuidado, la levante y me lleve a mi cuarto, la acosté en mi cama y la cubrí con la sabana, me acosté a su lado cubriéndome también, le bese el cuello y me dormí

Te amo - Susurre- "Hoy lo unico que se, es que tu bella eres mi esperanza y mi fuerza"´por ti cambiare- la bese y me dormi

-----------------------------------------------

mmmmm espero que les haya gustado, se que fue muy rapido

pero a edward no sae le va dar muy facil

bueno comente, queria agradecer a una persona a christti, porque me ayuda aun que me cueste, con la ortografía

gracias a todos, sorry faltas ortograficas


	3. Chapter 3

gracias x los cmtarios sigan leyendo

graciass

-------------------------------------------------

_Bella pov_

Esa había sido una de las noches mas movidas de mi vida, es que Edward lo hacia tan bien, pero que hombre…Comencé a despertar y lo vi a mi lado, durmiendo como un ángel, sentí calor en mis mejillas, me levante con cuidado y me di una ducha. Sentí unas manos en mi cintura- Edward- Susurre

¿Por qué te fuiste de la cama? – Me susurro, me gire y vi que hacia un puchero

Porque quería que estuvieras cómodo - Lo vi sonreír, entonces llegue a mi cuarto, y me sentí realmente culpable

Flash pack

¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto James?- Pregunte desconcertada- Pensé que querías volver conmigo

Y eso quiero, Bella…pero tu no quieres ser mi novia, en cambio ella si quiere, Victoria quiere que yo este con ella

James…- Llore, y vi como el abría los ojos

Bella, amor, no llores- Se acerco para abrazarme y yo me aleje- No te vayas, no me dejes, termino con ella mi amor, te amo, por favor

No James, tu ya elegiste, y la elegiste a ella, además es imposible competir contra ella, es mucho mas linda- Salí de la habitación, pero me apoye en la puerta sin llorar, aguantandome, fue cuando escuche

¡Aaaah!- Fue una exclamación acida- Nooo, mi amor regresa por favor- Le oí decir, gritando con voz ahogada, como si estuviese llorando, sentí que me iba a caer, las lagrimas danzaban en mi cara- No te vayas- Susurro- Por favor

Salí corriendo desesperada, eran las diez, el toque ya iba a comenzar, pero que importa, me fui a no se donde y me tome unos tragos…entonces llegue a mi habitación, recordé todas las veces que James y yo lo hicimos, mi corazón se rompió,…me sentí en un estado de coma ¿Por que perder lo que tanto duro…?

Vi a Edward con una toalla y ya no sentía las lagrimas- Hola edward, te ves bien así- Y el me respondió de la misma forma, apreté mis puños, sus palabras se parecían a las de James, entonces su recuerdo vino, y sentí rabia, verlo así, besándose con la otra me hizo enfurecer, y lo bese, entonces paso todo

Fin flash pack

Pasaron algunos días, bueno, pasaron dos días, y las imágenes de esa noche no se iban. Me arrepiento de hacer eso, soy una perra, pero es que sentí tanta rabia

Como hiciste eso Bella, eres un zorra- me dije, aun me retaba por acostarme con Edward

Permiso- Dijo Edward, quien entro enseguida- oye Alice dice si quieres ir al centro a comprar ropa

¿Comprar?, no puedo no tengo dinero- Dije triste, de verdad quería unas zapatillas

No te preocupes, alice paga- Dijo mientras sonreía

Entonces me cambio y nos vamos- Dije, saque a rastras a Edward, y entre, me puse unos pitillos blancos a la cadera, una polera ceñida de tiras y unas zapatillas negras, peine mi cabellos me maquille y salí

Te ves hermosa- Dijo Edward, la culpa volvió

Gracias tu igual- Le sonreí

_Edward pov_

Esa sonrisa me encanta, a lo mejor tengo posibilidades con ella, es decir antes de ayer lo hicimos, si definitivamente, a ella le gusto

Llegamos al centro comercial y alice nos esperaba con jasper, quien ya tenia bolsas en las manos, pobre, espero que mi futura novia no sea así, mire a bella, y ella me sonrió pero parecía tener ¿culpa?, no lo tome enserio y nos fuimos a comprar

Ya llevaba horas, así y no podía más, llevaba mas de diez bolsas en cada mano, sin contar que jasper llevaba un montón de cajas, bella parecía no poder mas de lo cansada y alice saltaba de alegría

Basta no puedo mas- Dijo bella

Pero bella, estamos recién empezando- Rodé los ojos

Me voy- Dijo- Lo siento alice, Edward me acompañas

Adiós Alice, cuídate- Ambos nos fuimos, cuando llegamos…

Dios edward porque no me dijiste que tu hermana era así de hiperactiva…-Dijo enojada

Lo siento- Dije riendo

No importa, hey… enserio tienes un grupo de música

Si- Dije orgulloso- el béisbol no es mi única pasión, Edward Cullen tiene muchas facetas

Que entrete- Dijo riendo

Mi celular sonó- Me esperas- Le dije

Claro- Respondió

Alo…si… ¿ahora? Vale voy para aya- Dije frustrado

¿Qué ocurre?

Béisbol- Dije arreglándome

Oh, que te vaya bien

Me fui corriendo y llegue muy cansado, vi a todos menos a James

Cullen llegas tarde- Dijo el entrenador

Lo se, lo siento- Comenzamos, habían pasado unas horas y la practica termino y me fui a mi habitación, muy rápido, le pediría a bella, que fuera mi novia, pero de la nada alice llamo

Edward… ¿estas bien?

Si ¿Por qué?- Era extraño

Sentí que te había pasado algo

Es que acabo de llegar de práctica y estoy muy cansado- Dije

Si, seguro eso era, shau - La escuche reír y colgó

Abrí la puerta cuando escuche

Te extrañe- La voz de un hombre que reconocí muy bien

James, no te vayas de nuevo, no me dejes- Dijo llorando, no era la única, las lagrimas recorrieron mi cara, ¿estaba llorando?- No me dejes de nuevo- Se encontraban en el sillón, ella recostada en su pecho y yo de espectador

Nunca mas, gracias bella, realmente eres mi vida- Dijo el

¿Prométeme que todo será igual James?

Siempre igual, bella, - Sentí rabia

James te quiero mas que a mi vida- Respire hondo, pero el aire me quemaba

Yo te amo- El la beso y ella correspondió, pero no era un beso como los de la otra vez, era un beso cargado con cariño, con ternura

"Ya entendí, me quedo claro"- Cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado, las lagrimas no paraban de salir, y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, a velocidad vampirica llame a Alice…

Hola Alice, necesito que me hagas un favor

Si hermano dime- Dijo extrañada

Dile al director si nos deja hacer una fiesta de disfraces donde mi banda pueda tocar por favor

Ok, espérame que estoy en la puerta del director- Después de unos minutos- Dijo que si pero ningún desorden ¿vale?

Vale, ¿la puedes organizar?

Claro- Escuche un chillido- Shao

Me despedí y a la hora habían "pequeñas" pancartas diciendo que había una fiesta de disfraces pasado mañana, un momento, ¡pasado mañana!, era muy pronto pero que importa, dos días, eso será fácil, comencé a caminar y vi como la puerta de mi habitación se abría, y salía Bella con su ropa deportiva corriendo, poniéndose zapatillas, a punto de caerse, después vi salir James riendo, me enfurecí

_Bella pov_

Yo y James nos reconciliamos

Te quiero james

Yo te amo- Bien esas palabras me golpearon y lo bese, sentí mi celular sonar, era Alice

Hola Alice

Hola Bella, ay fiesta pasado mañana es de disfraces, shao

Shao Alice

Te quiero Bella- Colgó

Dios esta niña en un huracán- Dije mareada

¿La hermana de edward?- Preguntó mi James

Si- Dije

Me cae bien- Sonrió y me beso, cuando correspondí, mi celular sonó

Alo

Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer trae tu culo para entrenar ¡ya!- Dios me había olvidado del entrenamiento

También te quiero Ross

Lo siento pero APURATE- Colgó me levante de manera brusco y me vestí delante de james, me puse mi uniforme, esos mi shorts y mi polera y salí con las zapatillas en mis manos, mientras james reía, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo, casi tropiezo, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y vi a edward quien me miro con superficialidad y desprecio, eso me dolió. Sentí mi corazón oprimirse pero no importo, tropecé pero no caí hasta que llegue

Por llegar tan tarde me hicieron correr durante 15 min. Y cuando terminar me hizo batear 15 mas, salí muerta, me fui a mi cuarto para ducharme, pero no encontré a nadie, sonreí y entre a mi cuarto.

Después de darme una larga ducha salí con una toalla pequeña alrededor de mi cuerpo, vi a Edward y le sonreí, el no, paso a mi lado fríamente, no le tome importancia y me vestí con unos shorts a la rodilla a cuadros, dios como los amo, me puso una polera de tiras azul y unas converse, me encontré nuevamente con edward, pero este hablaba por teléfono

Si Tanya, me veras en tu cama, si desde las 8 jaja si adiós

Me enoje no se porque, salí de la habitación y me dirigí al centro para ver mi disfraz

_Edward pov_

Esa niña iba a pagar caro el haberse reído de Edward Cullen, el haber echo llorar a Edward Cullen

La vi salir del baño con esa pequeña toalla y a decir verdad me dio repulsión, y rabia, ese cuerpo no era mió, la trate de la manera mas fría que pude, me sentí realizado

Llame a tanya y le dije que iba a ir a su cuarto, justo salio Bella, reí mentalmente, ella salio y yo me puse a ensayar

_Bella pov_

Habían pasado dos, dos días y Edward no me hablaba ni me saludaba, pero James estaba ahí y me besaba y abrazaba, aun que ya no era lo mismo, nos comenzamos a alejar, pero ¿Por qué?, bueno cambio de tema, mi disfraz es de leona sexy, me gusto mucho y dejare loco a Ed…James jajaja

Faltaba solo una hora y yo estaba casi lista, me puse mi disfraz me ondule un poco el pelo, me maquille sutilmente, me veía hermosa, cuando salí me que impresionada de verdad, Edward vestía de bárbaro, me falto la respiración

_Edward pov_

Vi a bella salir de leona y me bloquee, la ame, se veía sexy sin llegar a ser vulgar, ella me sonrió y yo me di unas vueltas alrededor de ella

Eres un bárbaro, jiji- dijo poniéndose una mano en la boca

Tu una leoncita muy linda- le susurre

Bella pov

Dios me había susurrado en el oído, y casi me desmayo

Puede ser que lo bárbaros domen leones- Me dijo

Puede ser- Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y me pego a su entrepierna

_Edward pov_

Extrañe hacer eso, sentirla cerca y no volver alejarla nunca mas, la sentí estremecer

¿James vendrá por ti?- Le pregunte

No- Me dijo extrañada

Te iras conmigo entonces- La tome bruscamente y me la lleve a la fiesta…

Estaba genial, Alice se había esmerado de sobre manera, y la vi tan tierna ella, tierna…ese disfraz no me gusto nada, mostraba mucho, bueno no tanto

Todo esta genial alice- le dije abrazándola

Gracias, te ves sexy- dijo riendo, reparo en Bella- oh dios mira la leona linda que tenemos aquí, te ves estupenda Bella

Jiji, gracias mi Alice, tu no quedas atrás- las vi sonreír y ay vi a Jasper

Hey hermano, tu no cambias- llevaba un disfraz bastante simple

Y tu no dejas de most…Rosalie hale que haces vistiendo asi- Dijo enojado jasper, voltee y quede sin habla, Rosalie se veía apetitosa, de la nada sentí un golpe en hombro, era Emmett

No veas asi a mi novia- Me dijo celoso

Lo siento man - Dije riendo

También vi a Jacob y Leah besándose con mucha pasión, hasta que el comenzó a manosearla y se la llevo al baño, reí, repare en Bella, pero no la vi, hasta que gire mi cara y la vi con James, el la abrazaba de la cintura, y le besaba el cuello, ella reía, sentí algo apunto de salir de mis ojos, menos mal que apagaron las luces, apenas pude ver que James y Bella se separaban y cada uno se iba por su lado, la atrape en un abrazo

Edward…- Me dijo riendo

¿Bailamos?- Le dije de modo sensual

Claro- Justo era un lento, tome su cintura y la pegue a mi, ella paso sus manos que me hicieron cosquillas ya que llevaba guantes por el cuello, mis manos subieron por su espalda y se quedaron ahí, sentía su respiración, tan natural, vi que su traje tenia cola, baje mis mano hasta ella y comencé a jugar con la cola, ella se sobre salto y rió, me uní a su risa, la música cambio, ahora sonaba, una noche en la playa, la voltee y comenzamos a bailar, la hice bajar sensualmente y subir de igual manera, dios bailaba tan sensual- Edward- Susurro

Dime- Dije entrecortado

Te quiero- Ahora nos movíamos con mayor rapidez- Te necesito

Yo también "porque mientes"- De pronto ya no la sentí, James la había sacado de mis brazos

Con tu permiso hermano- Dijo james y se puso a bailar con ella, se pegaron tanto que parecía que fueran a tener sexo ahí mismo, me enrabie y le dije a Alice que bailaba muy osadamente con Jasper que iba a cantar con mi banda, ella le dijo al dj.

Bueno – Dijo este- Esta fiesta tiene un propósito con ustedes Edward Cullen

Subí al escenario y comencé a hablar mientras mi amigos instalaban las cosas- Bueno esta fiesta era para que se divirtieran y para que mi banda tocara- Los gritos no se hicieron esperar

Edward te ves increíble así, te amo- Y cosas como esa, reí, observe a Bella de reojo quien se besaba con James- Bien primero agradecer a mis amigas las quiero mucho, bueno y la primera canción, ya que la fiesta esta terminando será un lento, con ustedes here whithout you - Todas gritaron emocionadas, y sus novios las tomaron de la cintura ya que la música comenzaba a sonar

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

Vi a Bella mirarme, yo cantaba mirándola, cuando nuestras miradas hicieron contacto, bajo la vista

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah

Cante con el corazón, con rabia, pena y dolor, todos estaban conmovidos, todos bailaban con sus parejas, pero Alice me veía con expresión triste

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa

la iba a ser sufrir...

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh

Termine la canción y sentí aplausos de todos, hice una reverencia

Bien esta canción se la dedico a todas las personas que aman a una persona pero esta las usa, esa que cuando solo tienen problemas se acercan a ti, y te dicen te quiero, te dicen que te necesitan, esta canción va para las victimas, y va también claro para las perra que lo hacen- Dije esto mirando a Bella quien me miro confusa. esto es all the same

I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
I don't like illusions I can't see  
Them clearly

don't care no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually

What you'll do

I don't mind...  
I don't care...  
As long as you're here

Ella abrió los ojos como plato y pude apreciar lagrimas en su cara "perfecto" dije

Go ahead tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same

Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
And in between it always seems too long  
All of a sudden

Le sonreí cínicamente, y agudice mi mirada en ella

_Bella pov_

El sabia, yo sabia, sabíamos que yo era una perra, quería llorar al oír su canción, all the same, todo es igual, llore pero james no lo noto

And I have the skill, yeah I have the will  
To breathe you in while I can  
However long you stay  
Is all that I am

I don't mind...  
I don't care...  
As long as you're here

Cuando canto here whithout you senti mi corazón oprimirse, y con esa se destrozo, cantaba con tanto sentimiento, y como no, si jugaste con el.

Go ahead tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's always the same

Wrong or right  
Black or white  
If I close my eyes  
I's all the same

In my life  
The compromise  
I close my eyes  
It's all the same

No podia decribir lo que sentia, el me tomaria por lo que era, ahora entendi su mirada de repulcion, ahora entendi su juego, se estaba burlando de mi y lo peor era que...me lo merecia

Go ahead say it you're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same

Cuando termino de cantar todos le aplaudieron, hasta James, ese era el otro problema, yo habia terminado con James, porque senti que no era lo mismo, y el se lo habia tomado mal y lo entendi pero me pidio que fuera nuetra ultima noche juntos, pero yo le dije sin tener relaciones, como una cita y el aceptó, vi a Edward mirarme con rabia y odio, no lo soporte y sali del gimnacio llorando

_Edward pov_

La vi salir llorando y reí, me sentí bien, baje del escenario y un monton de locas se tiraron encima mio, me extrañó ver a james adentro

Hey james- Dije

Edward, cantaste muy bien

Gracias- Le dije- ¿ y Bella?

Bajo la vista y lo note- Nada, terminamos

Pero si yo los vi toda la noche juntos- Exclamé

Lo se, se lo pedi, hoy seria nuestra ultima noche juntos, pero ella me pidio que no tubieramos sexo ni nada- cai en cuenta por eso ella se acerco a mi, para que la consolara

Bien, esta bien que hayas terminado con ella, si lo sentias así- Le dije

No, ella termino conmigo dijo que ya no sentia lo mismo, ademas de que habia otra persona

Otra persona, cai en cuenta de nuevo, esa otra persona era ¿yo?, claro como no lo note, me regañe, ellos se habian alejado, ella pasaba mas tiempo tratando de hablarme, estaba hoy muy juguetona conmigo, ella queria estar conmigo, iba a ir a buscarla pero sentí una pequeña mano sobre mi brazo

Edward- Vi a alice con lagrimas en los ojos

¿Que pasa pequeña?- Dije preoocupado

No me gusta verte así. No me gusta ver tu ojos llenos de odio- Susurro- Yo se que ella te quiere, me lo dijo y se nota a leguas que tu la amas, Edward cambia esos ojos por favor- Dijo llorando

Alice- la abrace mas fuerte- Mi vida lo siento, mi pequeña duende

Edward- Me abrazo igualmente, me separe un poco y limpie sus lagrimas- Ve a buscarla

------------------------------------------------

me demore pero xfin lo seguii...disfraces en mi perfil

cancion recomendada para deprimirse perdona si te amo

t.t ..... perdoname tkmmm


End file.
